Takato's and Ruki's adventure
by pikafrogbro
Summary: What happens when both ruki's and takato's parents die... Rukato
1. Mr forgetful

Takato wake up…"

Takato opened his eyes to see ruki standing over him. He jumped out of his bed and yelled "RUKI, what are you doing in my room in my house!" "Whoa, calm down, don't you remember?" asked ruki. At that moment, everything that had happened to him in the past two weeks came flooding back to him in one foul swoop. The reason that Ruki was in his room is because they live together. See, ruki's house burned down two weeks ago and she was the only one to survive.

Flashback

Takato found ruki trying to kill herself by falling through the ice into the freezing water at the park. Takato, immediantly knowing what ruki was trying to do because everyone knew that her house burned down, started to run as fast as he could over to her. "Wait ruki don't do it!" Ruki looked over her shoulder at him and yelled "Well why not, why should I not kill myself." "B-Because I l-love y-you!" Takato studdered as he finaly caught up to her. Ruki just turned around and looked at him in shock. Her face was blood red, so he was not sure if she was very very pissed at him or if she was blushing. "Oh SHOOT, Ruki is going to kill me for saying that." Takato's mind screemed at him. He assumed the worst and screwed his eyes shut waiting for Ruki to hit him for saying that. Instead of a fist, he felt something soft and silky aginst his lips. He opened his eyes slowly to see Ruki kissing him. Takato was so happy. He closed his eyes again and started to kiss her back. Ruki finaly broke the kiss as they gasped for air. "Takato I love you." After that the two became a couple.

End Flashback

"Oh yea I remember now." "So, ruki, what's wrong?" They both kissed and Ruki said "A person came into the store and asked for you and your parents to both come downstairs." "Oh ok lets go." Takato said as they both went down stairs.

Ok so Please R&R and if I get 5 or 10 R&R's then I will continue the story thanks


	2. The suprise

As the couple raced each other down the stairs, they heard two gun shots, two thuds, a growl, a scream, a snap, and another thud. Takato and Ruki stared at each other with an expression on both of their faces that said "What the heck was all of that about?" Then, they both ran down the stairs as fast as a bullet shot out of a gun. (Authors note: there was no pun intended in this sentence.)

They finally got into the room that Takato's parents were in. The brown haired boy and the red haired girl saw three dead bodies lying on the floor. Ruki recognized two of the bodies, but not the other one. The unknown body was dressed in all black clothing and a ski mask. Takato finally figured out who the two dead bodies were. He then rushed over to them and checked their pulses, they were very slow. They woke up and said "Takato always remember that we love you." "Wait don't go!" yelled Takato. "We will always be inside of you heart." They said. Then their pulses stopped and Takato started to cry. Ruki walked over to the brown haired boy and asked the "Gogglehead" what was wrong. He looked at her with is teary eyes and said "these two bodies… are my parents!" Then a monster jumped out of the shadows and the young couple screamed. "What's wrong Takatomon? It is just me Guilmon!" "Guilmon do you know what happened here?" asked the boy. "Yea I was here the whole time. I will tell you guys about it"

"Ok, so, I was just eating some Guilmon bread, when all of a sudden a guy dressed all in black and a ski mask came in and asked for you. Your parents saw that he was holding a gun and said no way man! So, he shot them and said all I wanted to do was kill him for stealing my girl, oh well, I guess I will go kill him now. Once I heard this I growled, he screamed, and I snapped his neck." The big, red dino said.

"Well, I guess all that is left to do now is to find out who is behind that ski mask and report this to the police." "Ok, then let's do this." Takato took off the ski mask. With a mixture of shock and terror plastered on the poor boys face he walked backwards. The Dead robber was none other than Ryo Akiyama!

Flashback

"Hey Ruki wait up!" yelled Ryo. "What do YOU want?" Asked Ruki in an annoyed tone. "Umm well I kind of wanted to tell you that I umm L-L-L-Love Y-Y-Y-You." Said Ryo "Oh, well sorry that I have to tell you this *cough cough no I'm not cough cough* but I am with Takato." Said Ruki. "Well anyway I was hoping… WAIT WHAT WHY!" yelled Ryo. "Because he is always there for me, never laughs at me, never is mean to me, the sweetest person ever, he never calls me queeny or any other nickname, and most importantly, I LOVE HIM!" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. With that, Ruki walked away leaving a very stunned Ryo, with a mix of Anger, Sadness, and Hate on his face, standing there mortified. "I HATE THAT ******* TAKATO! HE AND HIS PARENTS WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" Screamed Ryo, as he broke down crying. "I know what I will take from Takato and his parents. I will take their lives!" Ryo said. Then, he walked away while laughing **maniacally.**

End Flashback

"Oh my gosh Ryo, I didn't know you would go this far just because I did not say I loved you back and I was dating Takato." Said Ruki. "Wait a second… If Guilmon bit him then why is there no blood at all?" "Wait a second…" said Takato. Then out of nowhere Takato rips off Ryo's the clothes and what he saw he could almost not believe. "This is not Ryo this is a robot! Takato, Ruki, and Guilmon said all at once. On, the back of the robot it said made by Ryo Akiyama co. below that it said in small print Ryo Akiyama co. is housed at Ryo's house. Takato got up and said well let's call the authorities and Go KICK SOME RYO BUTT! With that Takato called the authorities and Takato, Ruki, and Guilmon set off to Ryo's house.


End file.
